(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a wound healing composition and method of treatments thereof.
(b) Related Prior Art
The process of wound repair is fundamental to the restoration of tissue integrity and function after operative procedures or traumatic injury. Delayed wound healing and dehiscence of operative wounds represent a significant clinical problem.
Photodynamic therapy using photoactive dyes such as Erythrosine B, Safranin O has been employed to destroy bacteria, as described in WO 05/032459 and WO 05/021094, both to Albrecht et al. The photoactive dyes are employed to directly destroy bacteria. The compositions described in these patent applications lack oxidants and healing factors, and they are not employed for directly promoting wound healing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,548 to Neuberger et al. describes a method of destroying bacteria in the oral cavity, and promotes bucal hygiene using photoactive dyes. This patent also describes using a bleaching agent, hydrogen peroxide, to photobleach and destroy the photoactive dye used for destroying bacteria. However, the compositions used do not mention healing factors and they are not employed for directly promoting wound healing.
WO 08/013962 to Grafe et al. describe the use of a composition which comprises collagen and a photoactivatable molecule, temoporfin (mTHPC) for the in vivo cross linking of collagen to strengthen and stabilize the microstructure of a collagen scaffold. This patent also describes that composition displayed anti-microbial effect, and disinfects the treatment site and curbs microbial growth. However, these compositions do not contain oxidants, or healing factors and therefore promote wound healing by strengthening the collagen scaffold formed and bacteria destruction.
Although destroying bacteria present in a wounded site is conductive to wound healing, it does not directly stimulate wound repair. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to be provided with a novel composition for the healing of skin damages and wounds in order to not only destroy bacteria, but also to improve and accelerate the healing process following the establishment of pathologic lesions, trauma or injury.